Date
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: In which, because of Rin and Haru's secret talks, Nagisa had come to a conclusion that Makoto and Rei believed. And Gou just seemed amused in all this... And maybe, it could bring the two closer?


**A/N:** So I found out Free! has a fandom and I just have to write something! This only has implied pairings that can be taken seriously or not, okay?

* * *

Frankly enough, it was Rin who had made it clear that he didn't want to see Haru and the others until it was the competition yet it didn't make sense that he would be standing near the gate of their school and leaning as if he was waiting for someone.

Seriously, Haru could never get the guy and surely, the others were also shocked at his sudden visit.

"Rin."

The red-haired looked at him eye-to-eye, not really caring about anything else and without further of do, he walked straight to the emotionless male and took his hand, dragging him to God-knows-where.

And the others could only blinked in confusion.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" the black-haired asked impassively and sighed heavily as the other didn't seem like answering his question or stopping anytime now. "Rin..."

That stopped the other.

Rin glared hard at him, almost daring him to disagree. "I want a match," he stated clearly and stubbornly, causing Haru to frown a little. "A little match."

"You said you want to wait for the tournament," the dragged teen narrowed his eyes. "And I told I only swim free. I wouldn't swim for anyone else."

The red-haired didn't want that. He gripped on tighter to the other and brought their body closer, his own overlapping the other's.

This closeness was not of a simple friend or even a best friend would do. This was meant for someone more.

But they didn't mind.

For Rin, this closeness was something he could use to prove himself as superior to the other, that he could dominate him and for Haru, he simply didn't mind. This had happened once after all.

Though in the end, the red-haired couldn't get the black-haired to surrender, even with that position.

The other was simply someone who wouldn't back down and would look straight back without hesitation, without fear, without backing out.

"Haru, one game," Rin really hated how weak he was in front of this guy. "Just one not serious game."

He wanted to be stronger. He didn't want to show anyone his weakness but to this emotionless guy, it was natural for him to show. He just couldn't stop showing his weakness to this one person in front of him.

It was bad enough that the taller male was obsessed with swimming with the usually quiet boy. The swimming, it was trilling, exciting and clearly something that a part of him lived for.

And it made him drawn to the other.

The same went for Haru. Swimming with Rin was different than how he swim with others. He would feel emotions that were buried deep within and would found himself wanting more of those races.

And the red-haired was someone who he could never say "no" to, even if he changed so much. That was a fact. Even long ago, it was a fact.

"Fine."

* * *

"It's a date!" Nagisa self-proclaimed excitedly as quiet as he could in his hiding spot. He had convinced the others to join him in spying on the two swimmers and had seen all the scene that took place.

Seen, not heard, mind you.

"I don't think that's it, Nagisa," Makoto tried to say to the overly all energetic boy but the deep redness of his face would say otherwise. "They must be talking about swimming and stuffs."

"Does talking include kissing?" Rei asked bluntly, averting his eyes from the scene with a bright blush and his comment really meant all. After all, in their point of view, the two were kissing.

Gou coughed slightly to hide her amusement. At first, she felt weird that these guys didn't seem that bother at the thought that their teammate's like kissing another male and that they would think those two were into a relationship immediately.

She could tell that the other were not as they thought they were since she had seen this scene before and she was sure her brother was not kissing the black-haired.

The red-haired female wondered if she should tell what she knew.

"Ah! Haru-chan!" Nagisa called out loudly as said boy was coming their way and quickly raised his hands in surrender. "We're sorry for eavesdropping!"

Gou could see her brother looking at their direction as if to ask how long they were here but then, he went to Haru's direction instead. And was it just the girl or did she just see her brother's eyes softening?

"Haru, remember. 1:00 pm, the usual place," Rin shouted loudly and then left as that.

By just looking at the sparks on the blonde's eyes, the only girl could tell the other misunderstood and thought it was a date.

And Haru seemed to be uncomfortable with the attention.

Well, she guessed she'd rather not tell and waste the amusing scene.

* * *

Haru could tell the others were weird, weirder than usual.

Makoto seemed to be blushing. Rei was averting his eyes. And most importantly, Nagisa was talking and teaching about boy's love and he even gave him some yaoi mangas.

It was truly disturbing him and another thing, Gou seemed to be laughing whenever she watched that.

He tried asking what's wrong he actually did but either he was teased or he was ignored. Maybe, he should just ignore it and swim?

"They think it's a date," the female manager stated amused at the slight confused look the black-haired gave. "Nagisa and the others think you and Rin are dating."

Something in the free swimmer stopped working and he could just stare at the other. "Rin's number, can I have it?" Haru asked calmly though his brain was on turmoil.

The only girl giggled ever so lightly and pulled out a paper. "Here," she gave the number and waved, leaving the guy alone on the locker room.

The black-haired stared at the number in his hand and sighed heavily, fetching out his cellphone from his pocket. He dialed the number immediately.

And as soon as Rin picked it up and asked who he was, the usually quiet boy said simply, "I won't swim."

Couple of silent moments before the other growled out, "Haru, you -"

"They think it's a date..."

Well, that stopped the red-haired in cursing him.

"And it's not -"

"Then, it's a date."

* * *

**A/N:** ...I meant it to be implied! Heck, why doesn't it seem like that? DX And it's rushed, right? Sorry... Hope some of you might enjoy it...


End file.
